


Ripple Effect

by Sore_Tendons (HereComesMe)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Do-Over, Don't read until you watch all of season 1, Gen, OCs do have centric roles, Time Travel, i'll admit that much, not comic compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesMe/pseuds/Sore_Tendons
Summary: The siblings follow Five back in time returning to their pre-teen bodies far in the past. They could prevent the catastrophic event that was caused by Vanya, the destined deaths of their friends and family and the world following.Yet, it seems as if that weren’t the only change.(Based on Netflix Adaptation and not the comics; i'm too much of a lazy fuck to read them when it gives me some free range to do without)





	1. Prologue - Come Awake

Meddling with time, erasing certain events and rewriting the coding of the Universe’s time continuum often caused a ripple. The Ripple was a backwards effect, much like the Butterfly Effect but something that slammed _backwards_ than _forwards_ , causing tiny inklings of things that shouldn’t have been to have been. Things that didn’t exist or happen, happened to exist.

 

_“This doesn’t have to be the end.”_

 

A causation was an effect in this world. As with Five going back once before with the suitcase, _that_ had affected the findings and the relationships that happened prior to have never bloomed; Allison and Luther’s dance, Vanya being the one to discover the journal in Leonard’s home, Mom telling Diego the truth, Klaus seeing Dave instead of Reginald.

 

Not that Five cared to know what he did, he didn’t know about any of it.

 

 _“This time, I’ll take you with me.”_   
  
_“What’s the worst that could happen?”_

 

With the Ripple of something that had been grand, the end of the world as chunks of the moon fell towards Earth, the effects were large, loud and something that couldn’t be undone.

 

The world was shuddered into painful heat, bodies around the world ablaze with the shock of impact, cities and homes and little countries disappeared and burnt to the core. Six souls stood side-by-side, and disappeared sometime elsewhere.

 


	2. Jet Lagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were back, but things seem to be a bit more than a little different.
> 
> Also this time, the kids can say fuck.

It was something akin to waking from a foggy dream, the recesses not all there but known.  
  
The world had ended. Vanya. Five. Icarus Theater.  
  
There was more but the harder Luther thought on it the more muddled his head felt, the images and feelings became harder to decipher. One thing he knew for sure was-  
  
His whole body seemed to shudder, an unfelt cold making him tremble as he tried to stand. Mind being squeezed and stuffed with a heavy cotton, Luther could only groggily push himself up before his arms shook and collapsed under him.  
  
“Fuck,” he slurred, blinking twice at how odd he-

 

_“This time, I’ll take you with me.”_

 

Oh _fuck_ , Luther swore inwardly. The images, the senses of  _being_ there in that time, they swam foggy to the surface before dipping... dipping further and further like a heavy stone to the bottom of his mind.

 

* * *

 

  By his standards it could have been a normal morning. He got up, dressed, brushed the sleep away from his teeth with half his mind on the action, and then finally met the rest of his siblings at the table.

But most of them were acting _weird_.

 

The worst part to Ben was that he couldn’t ask over the silence of cutlery tapping and scraping against plates. Reginald has ingrained it into them that it was impolite to disturb the natural quiet of the morning while he read his paper and drank his coffee.

Ben gave a side-eye to Lachlan who returned the same shrewd confusion over a bite of his oatmeal.

 

Once they were dismissed to their classes Ben tried to catch Klauses’ eye, but he... immediately shot out of the room; Him, Luther, Allison, Five, Vanya and Diego.

 

”Number six.” Ben looked to the man at the end of the table, missing a confused glance from Diego as he disappeared around the corner.

 

He ducked back into the hall, head tilted low and a frown etched. Reginald - not Dad, because Ben never felt that Reginald fit the description of a father, but he deserved a modicum of respect despite all. 

“You as well, Number Zero.”

Lachlan left with Mom, while his back was turned to Reginald he gave Ben a warning look and a strained smile.

 

Number Zero, or Cecil as Mom named him, had just barely stood from his seat before turning to the sound of Reginald.

 

”Yes, sir?” 

Cecil barely reached Ben’s ear, and while dispositioned with a straight back and calm expression eternally Ben knew him to be the most foul mouthed of any of them when it came to Reginald. After all, it was Cecil who had been five when bought off his family.

He knew what a real family was supposed to be like. And Ben had always suspected that it was why he was so cold and standoffish to the rest of the group.  
  
Reginald gave them both appraising looks- not actual appraisal but it was as close to the expression that Ben could garner meant something, "The two of you will be continuing that training, but I also inquire if the two of you caught the tension your-"

He obviously wanted them to fill in the blanks. Ben caught on quickly; he asked both Cecil and him because out of the number of nine teens in the mansion, the two of them  _were_ the most observant. And as much as Ben hated to admit it, they were also the most... Respectfully to-the-point on things that seemed out of the ordinary. 

 

In general, meaning he assumed they knew what was the source of what was going on. Which Ben didn't.

"No sir," Cecil told him, arms folded behind his back and a perpetual unhappy expression on his face. It mirrored Reginald's.  
  
"Nor I, sir," Ben practically died speaking the formal tone he had to pick up for the sake of not being reprimanded. He hated it.

The old man pursed his lips, sighing loudly through his nose, "You're dismissed, Number Six."

As Ben left, he felt what was left of some invisible threads holding something together snap. Like something beyond his abilities to brave was watching him, hounding him for whatever he knew until the last drops were sucked up until he was left dried out on some cold hard floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add another perspective but i felt like i've been putting off this chapter long enough, and the next POV could open up onto another aspect of the story. I really need to lay out my plot devices before i can go further! Best rewatch the first season for an Nth time to get those gears in working order. Thanks for being so patient!


End file.
